La naturaleza de ser un héroe
by CantoCosmico
Summary: El golpe más grande que la humanidad recibió fue el nacimiento de los quirks y nada podría hacer temblar la paz mundial como sucedió en los días oscuros... o eso es lo que todos creían, hasta que el segundo golpe llegó, más brutal que el primero, ¿cómo se enfrentaría a esto la clase de héroes 1-A?.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

 **1 de enero**

 _En víspera del año nuevo, cerca de las once y media de la noche, se registró un gran incidente en Tokio, cerca de Shibuya, en el cual se vieron involucrados varios civiles; los héroes de la zona llegaron lo más pronto posible para atender la situación, pero se desconoce aún la causa del mismo y, a pesar de que no hubo ningún detenido y los peritajes forenses aun no revelan nada concreto se especulada que pudo haber sido obra de la liga de villanos o de alguna otra asociación criminal relacionada con ellos..._

En una habitación casi por completo sumergida en penumbra, sólo la luz de un pequeño televisor alumbraba mientras un pequeño grupo de personas escuchaban lo que los noticieros matutinos informaban acerca de lo sucedido el día anterior.

—Te dije que sería divertido, ¿no es así?, a pesar de la fecha y de los operativos de seguridad, los queridos héroes no pudieron hacer nada para salvar a las masas —esto lo decía un hombre de cabello platinado quien estaba acompañado de una pequeña niña de cabello oscuro— después de tantos y tantos años pudriéndome en el inframundo... al fin encuentro un motivo para seguir adelante, la humanidad ya no es lo que era y los demonios han perdido por completo su esencia, ¿qué mejor momento para enfrentarlos? Los primeros nos han olvidado y los segundos se esconden de los humanos— el hombre se ríe maniáticamente —¿cuán ridículo es eso, cuando ésta nueva humanidad es la hija de nuestra esencia demoniaca? — cuando termina de reírse voltea hacía un muchacho joven, de aspecto algo demacrado que tiene una especie de prótesis en forma de mano que oculta su rostro —Me alegra haberte encontrado, Shigaraki Tomura, está es la verdad de las cosas, el misterio está resuelto, ahora entiendes porque la paz del mundo que tratan de mantener esos llamados héroes siempre te ha lastimado, es porque se han invertido los papeles antiguos que se nos habían asignado; los demonios se convirtieron en héroes y los humanos heredaron la esencia de los demonios y los demonios, son seres que tienen que ser malignos, perversos, brutales, malvados, escorias, incorrectos, bestias depravadas, representamos lo malvado y lo maligno, entonces, ¿no es obvio lo que tenemos que hacer?.

Ambos sujetos se sonríen el uno al otro de forma perversa, pues ambos habían encontrado lo que tanto habían buscado y juntos, era seguro que traerían gran desgracia al mundo.


	2. Decisión

**Disclaimer: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes es mío, corresponden a sus respectivos autores, sólo la historia y la ocurrencia de juntarlos es mía. Por cierto, este fanfic puede contener spoilers de ambos, del manga de BNHA hasta su último capítulo y de las novelas ligeras de Dxd hasta su volumen 18.**

 **Capítulo 1: Decisión**

 _ **13 de enero**_

—Es hora, amo, el Consejo de Facciones va a comenzar.

—Lo sé... —el hombre del cabello carmesí observa el cielo purpura a través del gran ventanal y suspira —Sabes, a pesar de los años que llevamos en este mundo, aún me sorprendo de cómo es que hemos llegado hasta este punto. ¿Crees qué es lo correcto, Grayfia?

—Para alguien como yo no corresponde opinar sobre un asunto así —contestó la mujer del cabello plateado —pero... por cómo ha cambiado la situación del mundo humano, me temo que no podemos seguir ocultándonos de ellos, al fin y al cabo, todo lo que les sucede nos afecta, tal vez pudimos seguir en las sombras de su mundo un poco más, pero, creo que inevitablemente llegaría el día en que tendríamos que encararlos y ellos pedirían respuestas, eso es seguro. Y lo que hemos temido al fin ha sucedido, los enemigos del inframundo que habían permanecido a la espera han empezado a moverse en el mundo humano... eso sólo adelanta lo que teníamos que haber hecho hace mucho, tenemos que revelarnos ante ellos y hacerles ver que no somos como creían que éramos, después de todo no sólo los humanos han cambiado —la mujer finalmente hace una pausa en su discurso y le sonríe ligeramente al hombre —¿Es lo correcto?, eso no podemos saberlo con seguridad pero, definitivamente creo que sería peor si no lo hacemos, tanto para ellos como para nosotros. Ya no hay marcha atrás.

El hombre del cabello carmesí suspiró pesadamente, él opinaba igual pero no podía evitar preocuparse por las posibles, y terribles, consecuencias que derivarían por lo que estaban a punto de hacer, tanto para el mundo humano como para el inframundo... pero ciertamente, ya no había marcha atrás.

* * *

 _ **20 de enero**_

—Señor Director, lo espera en su sala de juntas el representante del gobierno junto con una comitiva extranjera.

—Muchas gracias, diles que enseguida estamos con ellos —la secretaría asiente y sale diligente a cumplir lo que se le pidió.

—¿Para que es ésta reunión tan urgente? —preguntó el ex símbolo de la paz, All Might —¿Y una comitiva extranjera?, esto es muy extraño...

—Espero que no sea una clase de crisis internacional... —comenta Present Mic, un poco nervioso de lo que podría significar esta junta de emergencia con el gobierno y una comitiva extranjera.

Los demás profesores presentes, Ereased Head y Recovery Girl se mantienen en silencio, aunque igualmente piensan que esta es una situación extremadamente inusual.

—A mí sólo se me ha informado que solicitan nuestra ayuda en un proyecto de diplomacia de suma importancia, por lo cual se me pidió una audiencia con una pequeña comitiva por parte de la Academia Yuuei, para lo cual los he escogido a ustedes; guardemos la calma, no vale la pena especular cuando las respuestas nos aguardan, así que vamos —el pequeño director Nedzu saltó de su silla y encabezó la marcha hacia la sala de juntas y todos los profesores lo siguieron.

—Buenos días a todos —dice el director nada más entrar en la sala de juntas y hace una leve reverencia —sentimos mucho haberlos hecho esperar —lo dice mientras que la comitiva de la Academia Yuuei toma asiento.

En la sala se encuentra un hombre evidentemente japonés, con traje, lentes de armazón grueso, portafolio y tablet en su poder, él debe ser el representante del gobierno japonés; a su izquierda se encuentra un hombre evidentemente extranjero, cabello carmesí con serena mirada azul pero, lo que más llama la atención en él, es su traje, bien podría ser el traje de un héroe, pero, por alguna razón, ninguno de los profesores de Yuuei cree que él sea uno, más bien sus ropas tiene un aire a nobleza y poder; a la izquierda del hombre se encuentra una joven muy parecida a él, cabello largo y carmesí, la misma mirada azul y serena, aunque ella viste el uniforme de alguna academia desconocida, debe tener la edad de los estudiantes intermedios de la Academía Yuuei y por último, detrás del hombre y la joven se encuentra de pie un grupo de jóvenes, todos entre las edades como para estar en la academia Yuuei, la mayoría viste el mismo uniforme que la joven y da la impresión de que guardan una cierta formación...

—Muy bien, reunidos aquí los presentes, es momento de las presentaciones —dijo el representante del gobierno japonés —antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la noticia que venimos a darles es el segundo golpe más fuerte que ha recibido la humanidad desde la aparición de los quirk, no.… tal vez incluso más y, como en su momento éstos representaron un increíble reto para la humanidad en cuanto a la forma en como la sociedad se adaptaría a su nueva naturaleza; esta nueva información que venimos a darles representa un reto de las misma proporciones, será un proceso de adaptación que esperamos poder hacer lo más llevadero y orgánico posible, para lo cual hemos diseñado en conjunto este plan de integración, con el cual esperemos contar con su cooperación.

Todos los presentes de Yuuei estaban atónitos ante la información que estaba soltando el representante del gobierno, ¿un golpe más grande para la humanidad que los quirk?, ¿un plan de integración?, ninguno de ellos podría haber imaginado lo que venía a continuación.

—Bien... —dijo el representante del gobierno y se aclaró un poco la garganta —les presento al Rey Demonio, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama y a su hermana, la princesa Rías Gremory-sama.

Bueno, tal vez Present Mic no estaba tan equivocado con lo de una crisis internacional después de todo.

* * *

 _ **21 de enero**_

 _ **En la clase 1-A**_

Los alumnos de la clase de héroes estaban platicando en pequeños grupos dispersos por todo el salón mientras esperaban a Aizawa-sensei.

—¿Han visto las noticias últimamente?, parece ser que el índice criminal ha aumentado muchísimo desde año nuevo... —comentaba Deku con Lida y Uraraka —y no sólo se ha incrementado su número, es también más violento, pero ni los héroes ni la policía han logrado capturar a ningún villano en el lugar de los hechos...

—¿Crees que la liga de villanos esté involucrada? —le pregunta Uraraka, quien también había estado al pendiente de las noticias y, al igual que Deku, temía que la liga de villanos fuera la responsable; a pesar de la "victoria" que habían logrado contra Overhaul y sus ocho preceptos de la muerte parecía ser que Shigaraki, el líder de la liga de villanos, también había ganado mucho con la derrota de aquél.

—¿Pero con que propósito estos ataques que afectan principalmente a civiles?, ¿qué es lo que buscaban?, cuando atacaron la UA su objetivo era acabar con All Might pero no pudieron vencer con varios de los pros... ¿por qué arriesgarse tanto a ser detenidos con estos constantes ataques? —dijo Lida a los otros dos.

Ninguno tenía una respuesta para eso, pero seguramente algo tramarían, pero no pudieron seguir hablando del tema porque en ese momento entró Aizawa-sensei al salón, aunque con un semblante peor que de costumbre; se paró detrás del escritorio y los miro fijamente por algo así como medio minuto, ninguno de los estudiantes entendía el porqué de esa actitud y se empezaban a poner nerviosos ya que él profesor no soltaba palabra alguna, finalmente, suspiró y murmuró algo que nadie alcanzó a comprender, pero que se sentía como si se hubiera dado por vencido.

—Bien, muchachos, hoy es un día que cambiara sus vidas para siempre... se me encomendó la tarea de informarles de los grandes cambios que están por venir, no sólo para esta academia, o para Japón, sino en el mundo entero... ya que no encontré una forma de suavizar el impacto, pues seré directo. El mundo parece ser un lugar aún más grande de lo que pensábamos, lo cual requerirá del esfuerzo de todos para llegar a comprendernos, poder convivir y evitar y solucionar conjuntamente los problemas que puedan presentarse.

Ninguno de los estudiantes entendía nada, ¿qué significaba esto?, ¿qué clase de cambio mundial iba a ocurrir?, todo lo que decía el profesor tenía un tono fatalista.

—Lo fundamental será mejor que se los expliquen ellos. Adelante, pueden pasar —dijo Aizawa-sensei.

La gigantesca puerta del salón volvió a abrirse y dejó ver un grupo de estudiantes que vestían uniformes de alguna academia desconocida para todos en la clase de héroes, la primera en entrar fue una hermosa joven de largo cabello color carmesí, la cual se paró delante de la clase, mientras que las otras personas que entraron con ella inmediatamente se alinearon a su espalda, casi parecía que habían hecho una formación detrás de ella.

Todos los alumnos de la Clase 1-A estaban sorprendidos aunque, muchos de los hombres estaban también embelesados por la belleza de las chicas que acababan de entrar al salón, principalmente cierto joven con fama de pervertido, aunque muchas de las chicas tampoco obviaron el hecho de que había chicos nuevos en el grupo recién llegado. La chica que parecía ser la líder del grupo recién llegado por fin empezó a hablar.

—Buen día a todos, mi nombre es Rías Gremory y soy un demonio, las personas que me acompañan son mis queridos sirvientes, también son demonios y, a partir de ahora, seremos alumnos de intercambio en la Academía Yuuei, esto con el fin de que ustedes puedan familiarizarse con nosotros y nuestra cultura, así que, por favor, llevémonos bien a partir de ahora.

Todos los estudiantes de la clase de héroe no salían de su asombro, estaban en total shock por lo que salió de la boca de esa joven, esto no podía ser cierto, los demonios, esas criaturas mitológicas representantes de lo malvado no existen... ¿o sí?.


	3. Preguntas

**Disclaimer: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes es mío, corresponden a sus respectivos autores, sólo la historia y la ocurrencia de juntarlos es mía. Por cierto, este fanfic puede contener spoilers de ambos, del manga de BNHA hasta su último capítulo y de las novelas ligeras de Dxd hasta su volumen 18.**

 **Capítulo 2: Preguntas**

Por un largo momento sólo hubo silencio, los recién llegados y los alumnos de la clase 1-A se miraban los unos a los otros, los primeros con tranquilidad y los segundos con estupefacción, hasta que alguien se atrevió a hablar.

—Aizawa-sensei, ¿qué significa esto?, ¿es esto una prueba? —quien hizo todas esas preguntas en representación de la clase, no fue otro que Lida.

—Me temo que no, joven Tenya, lo que acaba de decir la señorita es completamente cierto, yo mismo no lo podía creer, pero, dada la evidencia que se nos presentó a un grupo del profesorado... no pudimos negar la verdad de la situación. Y justo ahora, mientras hablamos, alrededor del mundo en la mayoría de escuelas e instituciones gubernamentales de los diferentes países, hay comisiones similares haciendo lo mismo, presentando a los nuevos estudiantes y becarios de intercambio, que, cabe agregar, no son únicamente comisiones de demonios.— dijo el profesor con una expresión, tal vez, ligeramente en shock, al igual que sus alumnos.

—Es que no puede ser verdad... ¿Qué no son los demonios malvadas criaturas mitológicas? Solo existen en la mitología, si existieran la humanidad ya lo habría descubierto, debe ser un error... —el que preguntó eso fue Deku, quien hizo las preguntas más lógicas —Sabemos que los quirk dan habilidades únicas y extraordinarias y que, prácticamente, casi el total de la población mundial los posee, podrían tener un tipo de quirk que les da unas cualidades similares a las que antaño se relacionaban con los demonios y entonces... —Deku empezó a hablar tan rápido y sin parar que se quedó sin aire y se mareo, tal vez no sólo por la rapidez con la que habló, sino que su mente no podía aceptar la información que se le presentaba.

—Bueno, ciertamente no somos humanos... considérennos simplemente otra raza que existe en este mundo —Rías notaba como el horror se empezaba a apoderar de algunos de los presentes, así que trató de cambiar de enfoque —sabemos que deben estar muy confundidos y que tendrán muchas preguntas ya que esta revelación lo cambia todo, lo cual es cierto y a la vez no; el destino de la humanidad y de los demonios ha estado unido desde que el mundo es mundo, nuestras sociedades han convivido desde las sombras desde tiempos inmemoriales, dependiendo las unas de las otras y hemos aprendido muchas cosas recíprocamente. Tal vez ese tipo de convivencia funcionó para ambas partes durante milenios... Pero llegó este día, donde convivir desde las sombras ya no es suficiente para ninguna de las partes, la humanidad ha cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo... todas sus problemáticas hacen eco en la sociedad de demonios, así como desgraciadamente nuestros problemas lo hacen en la de ustedes, —suspiró Rías, mirando a sus compañeros con cierto pesar —nuestros mundos inevitablemente chocarían y no queremos que eso ocasione problemas o que el público en general se cree una imagen equivocada de los demonios, realmente no somos como nos retrata la historia, así que creemos que ha llegado el momento en que podremos revelarnos por completo a la humanidad y así, seguir progresando a la par, como lo hemos venido haciendo, pero de mejor manera.

Con el discurso que había dado Rías el horror de muchos en la clase 1-A había pasado a comprensión, en incluso empatía, aunque ciertamente el shock seguía en cada uno de los alumnos de la clase de héroe, pero ahora estaban más abiertos a escuchar a los demonios, aunque aún muy fuera difícil asimilar toda esta situación...

Rías notó la mejora en el ambiente, aunque ciertamente aún había mucho escepticismo en la cara de todos, con respecto a su naturaleza demoniaca, tal vez una pequeña prueba ayudaría.

—Les mostraremos un poco de nosotros, ¿les parece bien? —E hizo aparecer sus alas de demonio, alas negras que eran parecidas a las de un murciélago y ante la acción de Rías, todos sus sirvientes también sacaron sus alas, iguales todas a las de su ama.

—Entonces es cierto... —quien susurró eso fue Uraraka, a quien el discurso de Rías definitivamente había conmovido, aunque en su cabeza aún no se pudiera asentar la idea de que los demonios existieran y ella tuviera un grupo de ellos en frente. Pero la muestra que estaban dando... no era común encontrar quirks que funcionaran exactamente igual a otros, la generalidad era que, por muy similares, existieran variaciones entre unos y otros, incluso entre los familiares biológicos; y aquí estaban, un grupo grande de personas mostrando exactamente la misma habilidad al mismo tiempo y ninguno de ellos parecía estar relacionado biológicamente.

—Con esta pequeña muestra, espero que puedan empezar a aceptar nuestra existencia, de forma que podamos empezar a convivir de una forma más natural —dijo Rías para toda la clase e hizo desaparecer sus alas, a lo que sus sirvientes la imitaron.

—Si lo que dicen es cierto... ¿dónde habían estado todo este tiempo?, ¿cómo es que la humanidad nunca supo de su existencia? —preguntó Tsuyu con su semblante sereno, era tal vez la más tranquila de la clase 1-A.

—Gracias por empezar a hacer ese tipo de preguntas —Rías le sonrió, contenta de poder haber pasado del escepticismo y el horror, a la curiosidad, y si todo salía bien, a la aceptación. Esperaba estar haciendo lo mejor para que sus nuevos compañeros se abrieran a ellos y los aceptaran; este era un papel muy importante, el cual su hermano le había encargado, a ella y a todos los demonios jóvenes y era de vital importancia que la integración fuera lo más amena posible —para empezar, el mundo humano, como ya lo había mencionado, siempre ha estado unido al destino de los demonios, aunque ciertamente venimos, en su mayor parte, de lugares diferentes. Yo nací en el inframundo, éste se encuentra en una dimensión paralela a ésta y es muy complicado y peligroso llegar allí sin los medios adecuados; soy un demonio puro, lo que significa que nací como tal, ya que mis padres también son demonios y el linaje de nuestra casa se remonta a tiempos inmemoriales. En la sociedad de demonios existen varias familias, que cuentan con un linaje similar, todos ellos son los demonios de clase alta. Por otra parte, para ser un demonio, no es necesario nacer como uno, también existen los demonios reencarnados —Rías voltea a ver a Yuto, le parecía el más adecuado para que hiciera una intervención en esta parte. El caballero de Gremory dio un paso al frente para quedar al lado de Rías.

—Mi nombre es Kiba Yuto y soy un demonio reencarnado, en un principio fui humano, hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero ciertas... circunstancias desafortunadas en mi vida la condujeron casi hasta su final y fue en ese momento cuando me fue dada esta segunda oportunidad de vida por mi ama Rías, quien me encontró y me reencarno como un demonio —algunas chicas de la clase de héroes, como Hagakure y Ashido suspiraron al escuchar tan trágico pasado, era como ver hablar al personaje de una novela —Aunque al principio fue un shock muy grande para mí, al saber que había cambiado... —Kiba les da una mirada de comprensión ante el shock que están pasando sus nuevos compañeros —principalmente porque mucho de lo que creía acerca de los demonios eran mitos, pero al final, yo seguía siendo yo y, el tiempo y las experiencias que esta nueva vida me han brindado me han permitido aprender y ser mejor persona de lo que era, así que, por favor, hagamos de esta una buena experiencia para todos —Kiba finalizó su discurso con una leve reverencia, y tal vez algunas nuevas fans, y dio un paso atrás para ocupar nuevamente su lugar detrás de Rías.

 _Maldito chico guapo, otra vez embelesando a las mujeres sin siquiera intentarlo..._ alguien se quejaba en su fuero interno sobre la presentación que había hecho Kiba, mientras lo miraba de reojo.

—¿Cuál es el proceso para reencarnar a alguien en demonio? —quien preguntó eso fue Todoroki, para sorpresa de sus compañeros, aunque, al igual que Tsuyu parecía estar bastante tranquilo y llevando la situación de mejor manera que muchos de los presentes, ante esto Rías se sintió más confiada en que esto funcionaría como lo esperaban.

—Es un ritual que sólo un demonio de clase alta puede llevar a cabo —le respondió Rías— requiere mucho poder demoniaco y es necesario poseer las Evil Pieces y éstas, sólo le son entregadas a demonios de clase alta en cuanto alcanzan la madurez suficiente para hacer frente a esa responsabilidad; estás piezas fueron inventadas por el Rey Demonio Ajuka Belcebú-sama, una de las mentes más brillante del inframundo, para contrarrestar de alguna forma la baja taza poblacional que sufríamos los demonios la cual pudo llevarnos a la extinción después de la legendaria batalla que se llevó a cabo entre los demonios, los ángeles caídos y los ángeles del cielo hace varios milenios —fuertes sonidos de conmoción salieron de varios de los estudiantes de la academia de héroes, especialmente de los más despistados como Mineta, Kirishima, Hagakure, Ashido y Kaminari, pero era algo previsible, Aizawa-sensei ya lo había dado a entender al principio de la clase al decir que no sólo había comisiones de demonios alrededor del mundo y, si estos muchachos eran demonios, tendrían que existir también los ángeles y ángeles caídos, en la mitología siempre estaban relacionados, ¿no?.— Las Evil Pieces son básicamente como las piezas del ajedrez humano, 16 piezas compuestas por el Rey, Reina, Alfiles, Caballeros, Torres y Peones; dependiendo de la persona que se esté tratando de reencarnar puede consumir más de una pieza si su fuerza y potencial es muy alto, pero nunca piezas de diferentes tipos y cada tipo de pieza tiene un valor; el rey es evidentemente la pieza de mayo valor, ya que si cae el rey se pierde el juego, ¿verdad?, la reina vale 9 puntos, los alfiles y caballeros valen 3 puntos, mientras que las torres valen 4 puntos y los peones 1 punto. Yo represento la pieza del Rey, ya que yo soy la líder del grupo Gremory y soy la persona que los reencarno a todos —a continuación, Rías voltea a ver a sus sirvientes y los insta a continuar con la explicación acerca del sistema de reencarnación de los demonios. Todos asienten a su ama y continúan con las presentaciones.

La primera en dar un paso al frente es una muchacha de mirada violeta y larguísimo cabello negro atado en una coleta alta, con una presencia muy similar a la de Rías en cuanto el porte y la dignidad que ostenta.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Himejima Akeno, Reina del grupo Gremory, es un placer conocerlos a todos —el pequeño Mineta estaba prácticamente llorando de felicidad en su sitio, después del shock inicial poco le importaba si estas hermosas mujeres eran demonios, ángeles, hadas o lo que fueran, la oportunidad que le presentaba la vida debía ser aprovechada al máximo.

El siguiente en pasar fue Kiba, que simplemente dijo. —Kiba Yuto, caballero del grupo Gremory —y sonrió a sus compañeros, entre quienes parecía que había ciertas chicas entusiasmadas de la clase 1-A.

La siguiente en pasar a presentarse fue una chica de cabello azul con un mechón verde, la cual tenía una mirada dorada muy penetrante y una presencia muy fuerte que estaba acompañada de una expresión muy seria

—Xenovia Cuarta, caballero del grupo Gremory, es un gusto.

A continuación, una muy linda chica rubia con ojos verdes y mirada muy tímida se presentó —Asia Argento, alfil, es un gusto conocerlos a todos —su voz y su presencia eran tan lindas como su apariencia.

La siguiente en pasar era una chica pequeña, de apariencia tan linda como la chica anterior, con ojos rojos y una actitud mucho más tímida que todas las anteriores —Gasper Vladi, alfil, un gusto —el silencio se volvió a instalar en el salón por un momento... Gasper... ¿qué no era ese el nombre de un chico?. Nadie sabia si sería buena idea comentar al respecto o siquiera si querían averiguar la verdad, pero no tuvieron tiempo de seguir pensando en eso cuando la siguiente chica se presentó.

Una chica alta, de ojos azules y larguísimo cabello plateado que se veía un poco incomoda por alguna razón desconocida y se mostraba un poco tímida fue la siguiente —Rosewaisse, torre del grupo Gremory, un gusto.

La siguiente en acercarse era una chica tan pequeña como Gasper, con cabello blanco y corto, mirada dorada y actitud muy serena y tranquila. —Touyo Koneko, torre del grupo Gremory, un gusto —su voz era tan calmada como su actitud.

Y, finalmente, el último en hacer su presentación fue un chico que no era para nada tan guapo como Kiba, pero parecía ser bastante relajado y con una actitud amable —Hyoudou Issei, peón del grupo Gremory, es un gusto conocerlos a todos.

A partir de ese momento, cosas muy interesantes estaban a punto de ocurrir en la Academia Yuuei.


	4. Expectativas

**Disclaimer : Obviamente ninguno de los personajes es mío, corresponden a sus respectivos autores, sólo la historia y la ocurrencia de juntarlos es mía. Por cierto, este fanfic puede contener spoilers de ambos, del manga de BNHA hasta su último capítulo y de las novelas ligeras de Dxd hasta su volumen 18.**

 **Capítulo 3. Expectativas**

Parecía que los alumnos de la clase de héroe, una vez hechos a la idea de los demonios, empezarían todo un interrogatorio contra ellos, pero el Aizawa-sensei los interrumpió.

—Bien, ahora que las presentaciones han sido hechas y dado que para seguir conociéndose tendrán todo el semestre, no es necesario que sigan interrogándolos como si fueran criminales. Vamos a iniciar esta clase con una sesión de práctica, así que vayan a cambiarse, nos vemos en el gimnasio gamma —esas fueron las instrucciones del profesor.

Había un ambiente de excitación, nerviosismo y, tal vez, un poco de miedo entre los alumnos de la clase de héroe, pero a final de cuentas, esto era algo que estaba pasando en todo el mundo, según dijo el profesor, por lo que esto debió haber sido aprobado por el director Nedzu e, inclusive, tener la aprobación del gobierno, así que era inevitable; por otra parte, ninguno de los recién llegados parecía ser una mala persona, solo eran de diferentes... razas y, precisamente, para eso estaban aquí, para darse a conocer al mundo humano.

Los humanos de la clase 1-A emprendieron la marcha hacia los vestidores y los demonios los siguieron, por un momento muy incómodo nadie dijo nada, solo se escuchaba el ruido de los pasos por el pasillo hasta que, finalmente, alguien pensó que esa situación era ridícula, ya que a partir de ahora serían compañeros de clase e incluso tendrían que vivir en la residencia de la academia como el resto de los alumnos, ¿no?, por lo que esto no podía seguir así y se decidió a romper el hielo, retrasó un poco el paso y se acercó ligeramente a la chica rubia, ya que parecía ser muy amable.

—Mmm... este... sólo quería advertirles que a Aizawa-sensei le gusta ser un poco pesado en las clases prácticas, tal vez incluso diga algunas cosas tétricas acerca de castigos y expulsiones, pero, no se lo tomen muy en serio y sólo den lo mejor —y les sonrío a los nuevos alumnos mientras se dirigían al vestidor, la valiente chica en iniciar conversación había sido Uraraka.

—Muchas gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta ya que yo no soy muy buena con las actividades físicas —Asía le respondió con una sonrisa apenada, ya que precisamente esa era su debilidad.

La demostración de buena voluntad y compañerismo por parte de Uraraka y Asia pareció funcionar muy bien, ya que se les unió Yaoyorozu, quien pensó que como vicepresidenta de la clase también era parte de su deber ayudar a integrar a los nuevos compañeros.

—Por cierto, es un gusto que haya más chicas en la clase, yo soy Momo Yaoyorozu, la vicepresidenta de la clase y como tal, creo que es mi deber advertirles acerca de una pequeña criatura pervertida que intentara engañarlas para cumplir sus deseos lascivos —Yaoyorozu decía su advertencia con mucha intensidad, ya que ella, personalmente, había sido engañada por ese granuja un par de veces.

—Oh, vaya, que terrible situación... —quien intervino fue Akeno, con un poco de falso asombro; esa descripción también encajaría bien con alguien más y pensaba que sería divertido ver dos fuerzas tan similares chocar —gracias por la advertencia.

Y así como así, las chicas, que parecían siempre tener el don de la palabra, se metieron finalmente en el vestidor mientras unas y otras, demonios y humanos, hablaban en una conversación cada vez más fluida.

Por otra parte, los hombres siempre parecían ser un poco más torpes en esa área, así que nadie había iniciado conversación en el trayecto a los vestidores pero en cuanto entraron al vestidor de hombres Gasper corrió hacia un casillero abierto y se metió en él cerrando la puerta. Los demás chicos se quedaron estáticos y pensaron que eso respondía su interrogante, si fuera chica se habría ido con las chicas, ¿no?

—A Gasper le gustan los lugares cerrados y oscuros, no se preocupen por él —quien dijo eso fue Issei, tratando de dar una explicación por su kohai y al mismo tiempo aligerar el ambiente —Por cierto, ¿qué tipo de prácticas realizan aquí? —Issei les preguntó mientras todos empezaban a cambiarse, se estaba esforzando por ser lo más amable posible mientras intentaba socializar, Rías y todos sus compañeros sabían que esta situación de darse a conocer al mundo humano era delicada y entendían el razonamiento del consejo de facciones, quienes fueron los que finalmente tomaron la decisión de dar este paso; el mundo humano había cambiado tanto desde que él formaba parte... ciertamente, era inevitable que terminarán colisionando con el inframundo y las demás facciones, lo mejor era un cambio gradual y así, evitar problemas a todos.

—Eso varía mucho dependiendo de lo que tenga planeado el profesor, pero ciertamente pueden ser sólo ejercicios físicos o algún ejercicio práctico que requiera más estrategia, individual o por equipos, nunca se sabe —quien le contestó fue Tokoyami, quien, por alguna razón, ahora que se encontraba más cerca de sus nuevos compañeros y una vez digerido el shock inicial, sentía una tranquilidad muy peculiar acerca de la situación en general.

—Ya estoy deseando ver cuáles son las habilidades de los demonios... esa es información que nunca en la vida pensé recolectar... pero debe ser muy enriquecedor, probablemente pueda obtener muchas buenas ideas... —quien empezaba a murmurar ese tipo de cosas con un aura llena de concentración fue Deku. Sus compañeros sólo sonrieron apenados, él siempre estaba tratando de analizar todo lo que le parecía de utilidad.

—Más les vale seguir el paso de los entrenamientos en esta escuela o acabaré con ustedes, no me importa lo que sean —quien dijo eso con un dejo burlón no fue otro que Bakugou, con su usual tono de superioridad y sus compañeros lo miraron mal, ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a su mala actitud para con todos, pero era un caso distinto con los alumnos de intercambio con los cuales se acababan de conocer.

—Oye, Bakugou, más vale que trabajes en esa actitud, nos estás haciendo quedar mal a todos... —quien intervino fue Kirishima, que usualmente aguantaba, como todos, la actitud de Bakugou aunque podría decirse que él era su amigo más cercano.

—Así que no hay que contenerse... eso está bien por nosotros, ¿verdad, Iseei-kun? —quien dijo eso fue Kiba, con una cara y un tono muy amable, pero con un subtono muy afilado en sus declaraciones, generalmente Kiba era una persona muy tranquila, así que Issei se sorprendió un poco por su actitud, pero suponía que no le había agradad la declaración de este muchacho Bakugou.

—Ya lo veremos —finalizó Bakugou, él también se había sentido conmocionado por la noticia que les presentaron ese día, aunque realmente no le importara mucho lo que eso significaba para el mundo entero, él de cierta manera se sentía emocionado, tener nuevos rivales con los cuales demostrar que él era el mejor lo hacía querer empezar a luchar de una vez y más les valía ser fuertes, porque él no se contendría.

* * *

Una vez todos estaban cambiados en sus uniformes de deportes, los alumnos de la clase de héroe en sus habituales uniformes deportivos azules mientras que los nuevos compañeros usaban unos uniformes deportivos de color carmesí, esperaban en el gimnasio gamma de la Academía Yuuei hasta que Aizawa-sensei empezó a explicar la dinámica que llevarían a cabo.

—Para empezar, haremos unas cuantas pruebas rutinarias de kosei, así seguimos midiendo el progreso que están teniendo con sus habilidades y podemos empezar también con el registro de sus nuevos compañeros, después pasaremos a la siguiente actividad —el profesor miró especialmente a sus antiguos alumnos, los cuales sintieron un ligero escalofrío ante las palabras del sensei.

Las pruebas a realizar eran bastante ordinarias, eran como las típicas actividades de instituto, aunque los demonios estaban emocionados de poder realizar esta clase de cosas son sus compañeros humanos sin tener que estar conteniendo su fuerza ni escondiendo su naturaleza, esta situación también era un gran cambio para ellos y por ahora, lo estaban disfrutando mucho.

Lo primero que hicieron fue una carrera de 20 metros y, precisamente, la primera pareja en pasar estaba conformada por Asia y Uraraka; la clase estaba a la expectativa, ya que todos querían saber cómo les iría a los demonios, que clase de habilidades tendrían y, por otro lado, los demonios también querían comprobar que tipo de habilidades poseían los humanos. Pero resultó ser una carrera bastante "normal", ninguna de las chicas era especialmente destacable en velocidad, aunque la que terminó llegando a la meta primero fue Uraraka y, para su gran alivio, rompiendo su anterior record.

Y así como así, con la mayor naturalidad posible dada la extraña situación donde humanos y demonios competían en mundanas actividades físicas se fueron sucediendo las carreras en parejas; las que más destacaron fueron la de Lida y Kiba, ya que Lida era el más rápido de la clase, resultó una sorpresa para muchos que fuera vencido por Kiba, él se había movido tan rápido, que casi desapareció de la vista y en un segundo había recorrido los 20 metros. Por otra parte estaba la carrera de Xenovia contra Bakugou, donde quien había llegado primero había sido Xenovia, para tremendo coraje de Bakugou, ella parecía tan rápida como Kiba. Los alumnos humanos de la Clase 1-A estaba sorprendidos de ver esas habilidades.

En la prueba de fuerza, los más destacados fueron Satou, Shoji, Issei y, sorprendentemente para muchos, Koneko, la pequeña chica de cabello blanco y actitud serena, estuvo entre los más altos puntajes. ¿Cómo esa pequeña niña sin músculos en el cuerpo podía ser tan fuerte? Ni siquiera había cambiado su apariencia física y parecía que tampoco se había esforzado mucho.

En cuanto a el lanzamiento de softball, quienes obtuvieron los mejores puntajes fueron Uraraka, que, por supuesto había lanzado hasta el infinito, Bakugou y Deku, quien ahora podía lanzar sin romperse ningún hueso e Issei, quien sorprendió a muchos, ya que tiró unos metros por encima de los anteriores.

Hasta ese momento muchos de los alumnos humanos se sentían un poco decepcionados, era claro que muchos de los nuevos alumnos demonios eran muy fuertes y rápidos, tal era el caso de Xenovia, Kiba, Koneko e Issei y, por lo que se vio en el salón de clases, de seguro todos podían volar pero, había entre ellos personas como Asia y Gasper, que simplemente no parecían ser aptos para la actividad física y también había personas como Akeno, Rossweisse y la propia Rías, que eran buenas en las pruebas, pero no espectaculares y si ese era el caso, ¿cómo podrían sobrevivir a esta escuela? No sabían exactamente qué es lo que esperaban, pero ciertamente esperaban algo más impresionante.

Mientras la mayoría pensaba de ese modo, Deku, con su aguda intuición y profundo análisis otaku del desempeño de sus nuevos compañeros, sentía que algo no cuadraba, por simple deducción podía decir que la velocidad de los "caballeros" del Grupo Gremory era excepcional y que la fuerza de varios de ellos era, de igual manera, sorprendente; en cuanto a los otros que no destacaban particularmente, no sabía cómo expresarlo, pero le parecía que sus nuevos compañeros guardaban mucho poder y no sabría decir exactamente en que se basaba para hacer esa afirmación, pero le parecía que ellos estaban muy acostumbrados al entrenamiento, sus movimientos parecían muy naturales y no notaba esfuerzo, por lo menos en la mayoría de ellos, al realizar las actividades. Y, si algo le había enseñado su trato con los "Tres Grandes" de la academia, es que las apariencias engañaban, y mucho, en cuanto a tratar de dilucidar el poder y la habilidad de alguien, solamente en una situación sería podría observar el verdadero poder de los demonios... y, como si el profesor Aizawa le hubiera leído la mente, dijo lo siguiente.

—Bien, hemos terminado la primera parte, considérenlo sólo el calentamiento —Aizawa-sensei tenía una mirada siniestra en el rostro —lo que vamos a hacer ahora, es algo de práctica de combate y ya tengo decididos los equipos que se enfrentaran los unos contra los otros.

Todos los alumnos se miraron entre sí, algunos con emoción, otros a la expectativa, unos cuantos, con algo de temor, ¿quién sería el oponente de quién?, ¿qué podrían esperar los humanos de los demonios y los demonios de los humanos?, ¿y quiénes serían los vencedores?

* * *

 **Holi, creo que nunca les he hablado... si, soy la persona que escribe esta cosilla loca , sólo paso a decirles que me ha sorprendido la cantidad de gente que está leyendo esta historia, la verdad no creí que a nadie le interesara un crossover entre estas series pero a mi me parecía muy interesante que las mitologías de ambas se combinaran, así que henos aquí. También quiero decirles que esto será muuuuy lento, la vida me exige que la viva presencialmente, así que, si bien nos va, habrá un capítulo al mes, tal vez. Claro que me esforzaré porque sea menos de un mes, si me es posible. Y pues nada, fin del comunicado.**

 **P.D. Si alguien gusta comentar, adelante, me hacen muy feliz cuando comentan, aunque también entiendo si quieren seguir en silencio, yo soy de esas personas que callan. Ahora si es todo.**

 **Bye!**


	5. Combates (parte 1)

**Disclaimer : Obviamente ninguno de los personajes es mío, corresponden a sus respectivos autores, sólo la historia y la ocurrencia de juntarlos es mía. Por cierto, este fanfic puede contener spoilers de ambos, del manga de BNHA hasta su último capítulo y de las novelas ligeras de Dxd hasta su volumen 18.**

 **Capítulo 4: Combates (parte 1)**

Aizawa-sensei simplemente dijo que iría llamando a los grupos que competirían y, además, quería que todos observaran los combates mientras no estuvieran participando, para sorpresa de muchos, la división consistió en demonios contra humanos, ¿esto era acorde a su famoso plan de integración?, ¿no era muy poco diplomático?, pensaban la mayoría de los alumnos humanos.

Las reglas eran sencillas, tenían que dejarse fuera de combate en un plazo de 5 minutos, si eso no sucedía, sería un empate. Todos estaban a la expectativa de con quién les tocaría enfrentarse, además, para los humanos las habilidades de los demonios aun no estaban del todo claras.

—Bien, el primer encuentro será Kiba contra Yaoyorozu y Lida. Recuerden, dejarse fuera de combate o rendirse y traten de no lastimarse... mucho. En caso de peligro extremo yo los detendré. Si pasados 5 minutos esto no ha sucedido será un empate —muchos de los alumnos de la Clase 1-A se sorprendieron, ya que Lida y Yaoyorozu tenían kosei muy útiles en confrontación directa y ambos poseían un alto nivel de estrategia, por otra parte, ¿un dos contra uno no era injusto para Kiba?, ¿o era sólo porque el número de demonios era menor?

En cuanto los contrincantes estuvieron en sus posiciones en el gimnasio y el profesor marco el inicio del combate, sucedió algo que dejó sorprendido a la mayoría, apareció una espada en la mano derecha de Kiba, la cual parecía la espada de un verdadero caballero medieval y al instante adquirió una sutil posición en guardia, aunque su semblante seguía imperturbable.

Tal vez entre las más sorprendidas era la propia Yaoyorozu, quien pensaba "¿Una habilidad de creación cómo la mía?, ¿o acaso es una habilidad que imita? No, no puede ser eso... él no me ha visto crear nada aun... no sé qué más cosas puede crear... además hay que tomar en cuenta su velocidad... No podría ni siquiera acercarme o simplemente lanzarle algo..." Y mientras tanto Lida pensaba "Así que también puede usar armas... no sólo es más veloz que yo... Si no es tan fuerte y puedo golpearlo, podríamos ganarle... lo distraeré para que Yaoyorozu-san pueda acercarse y atacar."

Y, cómo si lo hubieran hablado en voz alta, Lida fue hacía Kiba a gran velocidad mientras Yaoyorozu creaba un arma lo suficientemente reforzada y de corto alcance que pudiera usar mientras la tarea de Lida era abrir una brecha en la defensa de Kiba. Lida llegó a él y empezó una danza de patadas que eran esquivadas o desviadas por la espada de Kiba con bastante facilidad; cuando sucedió el primer contacto de la espada de Kiba con la pierna de Lida, muchos de los presentes temieron por este último, esperando ver una herida sangrante, pero eso no sucedió, ¿acaso eran espadas sin filo como las espadas de entrenamiento?

Mientras tanto Yaoyorozu había terminado de crear su arma, una lanza bastante resistente y un escudo pequeño igualmente reforzado; ella podía crear armas de largo alcance, pero con la velocidad de Kiba podría simplemente esquivar el proyectil, además, con Lida como compañero la mejor estrategia era que ellos dos se enfrentaran para así distraerlo y ella pudiera acercarse, aprovechar la distracción y golpear.

Inesperadamente para muchos, Kiba simplemente parecía esquivar grácilmente los ataques de ambos y ni una sola vez había intentado atacar, si esto seguía así sería un empate pero, cuando el tiempo estaba a punto de terminar, Kiba se movió tan rápido que lo perdieron de vista y cuando se dieron cuenta de en donde estaba, él tenía una espada en cada mano y ambas apuntaban directamente a sus gargantas, con el más ligero movimiento Lida y Yaoyorozu podrían ser degollados por Kiba, pero él sólo sonrió debido a la expresión de sus rostros, desapareció sus espadas y les dijo —Fue un buen encuentro, espero que podamos seguir entrenando juntos —e hizo una pequeña reverencia a sus compañeros.

La mayoría de los alumnos estaban asombrados por cómo se había desarrollado el entrenamiento, al parecer, Kiba pudo haber ganado en cuanto el combate empezó y esto los hacía preguntarse sobre cuán verdaderamente fuertes eran sus nuevos compañeros y cómo se desarrollarían sus propios enfrentamientos.

* * *

—Bien, el segundo encuentro será Asia contra Uraraka y Tsuyu. —dijo Aizawa-sensei. —Las mismas reglas, no lo olviden, 5 minutos.

—No te confíes, Uraraka-san, a pesar de que Asia-san no parezca tener muchas habilidades físicas debe de tener algún medio para defenderse.

—No te preocupes, Deku, daré lo mejor de mí —Deku le sonrió, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente.

Mientras esto ocurría entre Deku y Uraraka, por otra parte, Issei aconsejaba a Asia, ya que prácticamente nunca la dejaban ir en una batalla por su cuenta y, a pesar de que esto era sólo una práctica, se sentía un poco nervioso.

—Asia-chan, esfuérzate, mantén la distancia y usa "eso" si lo crees conveniente.

—Me esforzaré Issei-san, yo también puedo pelear —le respondió Asia.

Las chicas se posicionaron en el campo y en cuanto el sensei dio la señal de inicio, Asia sacó sus alas de demonio y se elevó un poco, ella sabía que no era muy rápida ni tenía la habilidad física para atacar cuerpo a cuerpo, su mejor opción era volar y lanzar ataques a larga distancia; mientras tanto Uraraka y Tsuyu fueron hacia Asia directamente, ninguna de las dos tenía ataques de alcance muy largo, por lo que debían acercarse; cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Tsuyu saco su larga lengua, dispuesta a golpear a Asia, pero esta había creado una especia de escudo en el aire frente a ella y con ello evito el golpe de Tsuyu, mientras tanto, Uraraka usando su quirk de cero gravedad se acercó para atacar con una patada que también fue bloqueada por una especie de escudo.

Asia estaba nerviosa, porque pelear no era su especialidad pero tampoco quería usar eso, le parecía que usarlo era excesivo y no quería tener que pasar por el pesar de usarlo si no era una situación de vida o muerte, debía de poder ganar por sus propios medios, así que se elevó por encima de sus oponentes y lanzo un disparo de poder demoniaco hacía sus oponentes, las cuales, apenas y lograron esquivar, pero, prácticamente al mismo tiempo Tsuyu logró arrojar una sustancia pegajosa de su estómago contra Asía, la cual le impidió volar con facilidad, por lo que en atacar y esquivar, se terminaron los cinco minutos y el encuentro quedó como un empate.

—Lo hiciste bien, Asia-chan —fue lo primero que Asía escucho en cuanto regresó a su lugar junto a sus compañeros, de parte de Issei.

—Bien hecho Asía, sé que diste lo mejor y lograste empatar, estuviste muy bien —Le dijo Rías, dándole un ligero abrazo. Todos los integrantes del equipo Gremory no tenían más que buenas palabras para ella, lo cual la reconfortaba, ya que esperaba poder ganar y se sentía un poco decepcionada por no haberlo logrado.

Por otra parte, los héroes estaban asombrados, incluso uno de los miembros que parecían más débiles entre los demonios contaba con un buen ataque y defensa, aunque claramente no tuviera la experticia de la batalla directa.

—Fue un encuentro interesante —Deku les dijo a sus compañeras, quienes estaban un poco desanimadas por el resultado.

—Asía-chan tiene más habilidades de las que creí, pero ciertamente fue interesante —contesto Tsuyu, quien ya parecía la misma persona seren de siempre.

* * *

—Los siguientes son Ojiro, Sato y Soji contra Koneko —algunos de los alumnos humanos se horrorizaron un poco, si ya un dos contra uno les parecía injusto, un tres contra uno, especialmente cuando era una chica tan pequeña como Koneko parecía ser algo más acorde a los villanos, pero Deku creía que cosas increíbles pasarían en este encuentro; con el combate anterior había quedado claro que los demonios tenían habilidades muy complejas.

—¡Vamos Koneko-chan! —Issei animaba a Koneko y Deku pensó que no se veía para nada preocupado como lo estuvo con Asia... De seguro Koneko-san era una buena peleadora.

Los contrincantes se posicionaron, todos los chicos se sentían un poco perturbados de que su oponente fuera una chica tan pequeña y de aspecto tan frágil, así que cuando la señal de comienzo fue dada, ninguno se movió; en primera instancia todos tenían ataques físicos así que dudaron en ir a atacar, especialmente siendo tres contra uno, muy mala decisión, ya que Koneko no dudó ni un segundo y aparecieron en su cabeza unas orejas de gato, así como una cola blanca que ondeaba en el aire.

Ella fue directo hacia ellos y empezó a lanzar patadas y puños, era muy fuerte y rápida, así que Ojiro, Sato y Soji se pusieron a pelear dejando de lado su incomodidad inicial; muchos de los ataques de Koneko hacían contacto en sus oponentes pero no se sentían cargados de la increíble fuerza que había demostrado antes, por lo que no parecían hacerles mucho daño, por otra parte, cuando los ataques de ellos lograban hacer contacto en Koneko ella siempre lograba poner una pose de defensa, y era difícil golpearla, al ser tan pequeña y escurridiza.

Deberían haberles quedado aún un par de minutos al combate cuando casi al mismo tiempo Ojiro, Sato y Soji detuvieron su ataque conjunto, parecían exhaustos, incluso Sato cayó de rodillas y sus compañeros se preguntaban qué es lo que pasaba, se habían intercambiado muchos golpes, pero ninguno parecía haber afectado gravemente a nadie hasta hace unos segundos.

—Ojiro, Sato y Soji no pueden seguir, se acaba el encuentro —dijo Aizawa-sensei.

Cuando los muchachos regresaron junto a sus compañeros, se sentaron inmediatamente, sentían que su energía hubiera sido drenada. Koneko fue tras ellos y les dijo —Lo que hice fue cortar el flujo de energía en su ki, por eso se sienten así, permítanme reestablecerlo, así se sentirán mejor —y simplemente puso sus manos en la espalda de cada uno por unos segundos y ellos podían sentir como su energía regresaba poco a poco.

—Wow, eso es increíble —dijo Hagakure y agregó —¿Todos los demonios pueden hacer eso?

—No, no todos, no es una habilidad propia de los demonios —Koneko contestó con una ligera sonrisa y Rías agregó —Koneko es una sobreviviente del Clan de Nekoshou, un descendiente de los youkai capaz de usar las artes de los sabios.

Todos los alumnos humanos se volvieron a sorprender, ¿es qué las revelaciones no pararían este día?, ¿acaso todo lo que creyeron parte de mitos y leyendas era realidad?

* * *

—Los siguientes son Tokoyami y Aoyama vs Rossewaisse.

—Al fin— exclamó Rossewaisse y de la nada un traje de batalla sustituyó al uniforme escolar que estaba portando, parecía el traje de un héroe

—Wow, ¿es un traje de héroe? ¡Es muy bonito! —exclamó Jiro

—En realidad no es un traje de héroe, ese es el traje de valquiria de Rossewaisse, parece ser que aún no se acostumbra al uniforme escolar —dijo con cierta tristeza Rías.

Valquiria... ¿Qué no las valquirias eran otros seres mitológicos? Fue el pensamiento general de los héroes. ¿Eso significaba que Rossewaisse era una valquiria demonio?, ¿pero qué demonios pasaba con estas combinaciones de seres mitológicos?

Los oponentes tomaron sus lugares en el campo y finalmente Rossewaisse parecía aliviada de lo que fuera que la acongojaba antes.

Cuando Aizawa-sensei dio inicio al combate, Tokoyami y Aoyama al contar con ataques de largo alcance decidieron que lo mejor sería guardar la distancia y atacar en conjunto; Tokoyami mandó a su Dark Shadow y Aoyama disparó el rayo de luz desde su estómago, era una combinación poderosa, pero Rossewaisse no se movió de su lugar, simplemente estiro sus brazos hacía el frente y los ataques que habían sido dirigidos a ella se pararon, otra vez, por una especie de escudo que apareció de la nada.

Tokoyami y Aoyama atacaron de nuevo, pero Rossewaisse simplemente bloqueaba los ataques con su escudo, parecía no tener abertura en su defensa; Aoyama ya sentía dolor de estómago y los ataques de Tokoyami no podrían ser más potentes que esto, ya que era pleno medio día y eso aunado a la luz que emitían los ataques de su compañero. Entonces Rossewaisse decidió finalmente atacar y del propio escudo salieron disparadas flechas de varios elementos, como fuego, agua, luz y hielo, éste era un ataque de larga distancia a gran escala, era como ser bombardeado por un ejército completo. Tokoyami con su Dark Shadow se cubrió tanto a él como a Aoyama, evitando así ser heridos, apenas resistirían un poco más en esa situación cuando finalmente el tiempo del encuentro se acabó.

—Bien, es un empate —declaró Aizawa-sensei.

Cuando los contrincantes regresaron junto a los demás, Rossewaisse seguía portando el traje de valquiria y no parecía tener intención de quitárselo, así que Rías le dijo —Bien hecho Rossewaisse, ahora puedes regresar a tu uniforme escolar.

—Es más cómodo usar esto... —suspiró —supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme, ya no soy más una maestra... —y su traje fue cambiado en el momento por el uniforme de deportes.

¿Una maestra?, se preguntaban los alumnos humanos de la clase 1-A, ¿qué clase de maestra habrá sido?

* * *

—Los siguientes serán Gasper vs Kouda, Jiro y Hagakure —anunció Aizawa-sensei y nuevamente era un enfrentamiento que parecía bastante desigual, en especial tomando en cuenta que Gasper no había mostrado habilidades físicas suficientes en las pruebas, pero, visto todo lo anterior, los contrincantes estaban seguros que no se podían confiar para nada con él.

Tomaron sus lugares en el centro del campo, Gasper se veía visiblemente nervioso, aunque a este punto también lo estaban los alumnos de la clase de héroe, ya que no sabían que esperar de él.

Cuando el sensei dio la señal de inicio del combate, la primera en actuar fue Jiro, al no saber qué tipo de habilidades tendría su oponente pensó que lo mejor sería actuar de inmediato sin dejar tiempo a que Gasper atacara primero y, ya que de sus compañeros ella era la que tenía mayor alcance ofensivo, se adelantó rápidamente hacia Gasper y conecto sus earphones al suelo, lo más cerca que pudo de su posición, mandando sus destructivas hondas de sonido, las cuales impactaron con éxito pero Gasper redujo el daño haciendo aparecer sus alas de demonio cuando salió disparado por el impacto, evitando así caer violentamente al suelo; mientras esto ocurría Kouda se acercaba para atacar junto con Jiro, ahora que ella parecía haber decidido una estrategia definitivamente ofensiva, pero cuando el polvo dejado por el ataque de Jiro se dispersaba vieron que Gasper se había alzado en vuelo y los miraba desde arriba, en ese momento dejaron de moverse por completo, ya que Gasper había detenido el tiempo, dejando a sus compañeros congelados y esto causo gran sorpresa en la mayoría de los espectadores del combate.

Gasper sólo podía detener a las personas que podía ver, por lo que enfrentarse a una persona invisible era una inesperada debilidad para su habilidad, aunque afortunadamente, no era la única habilidad que poseía.

Gasper bajó al suelo sin dejar de detener a Jiro y Kouda, no sabía que es lo que podría hacer Hagakure y él quería demostrar a sus amigos que ya no necesitaba ser protegido, así que alrededor de él empezó a surgir una profunda y densa oscuridad que se arrastraba directamente hacia ella, Hagakure estaba en una encrucijada, sus compañeros no se movían en lo absoluto y esa oscuridad que se acercaba lenta e inexorablemente hacía ella no tenía idea de cómo podría evitarla, además del sentimiento de temor que le provocaba, casi podía sentir como si esa cosa respirara y tuviera mente propia; ella no tenía ataques de largo alcance como Jiro y su única opción era tratar de acercarse a Gasper para atacarlo directamente, lo único a su favor es que parecía ser más rápida que la oscuridad.

Lo intentaría, no se rendiría, a pesar de que la situación no estuviera a su favor, los héroes no podían rendirse, así que corrió hacía Gasper rodeando la oscuridad velozmente, planeaba saltar directo hacia él antes de tocar la oscuridad que cubría el piso a su alrededor pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo de la oscuridad broto una bestia que sólo podría ser descrita como una quimera, la cual saltó a su encuentro y la tumbó en el suelo, ella no podía moverse, más que nada por el terror de tener semejante criatura encima y supo en ese momento que habían perdido.

Aizawa-sensei declaró que el ganador del encuentro era Gasper, el cual sonrió por su victoria, a pesar de que había mejorado mucho usando sus poderes, aun desgastaban su energía, aunque, en esta ocasión no lo fue tanto ya que no uso mucho poder.

Deku estaba asombrado y, en general, lo estaban todos los humanos presentes, Gasper, el pequeño chico que parecía no tener habilidades físicas y que a primera vista parecía sin duda una chica, había demostrado unos poderes increíbles y aterradores.

¿Qué otras sorprendas depararían los siguientes encuentros?

* * *

 **Holi! otra vez yo, la persona loca que está escribiendo esta historia aún más loca. No tengo realmente nada que actualizar, la vida sigue reclamando mi presencia constante, la historia sigue lenta pero segura y han dejado algunas preguntas en los comentarios, por cierto, gracias por comentar, así que les responderé por aquí:**

 **FlashHero** : lo de si Iseei tiene un harem... esperaba hacer algo con respecto a eso en la historia, así que supongo que sería spoiler si te lo contará (?) Pero si esperas unos cuantos capítulos creo que lo averiguaras. :)

 **Ronaldc v2** : Si, en la temporalidad de esta historia ya pasó lo de Tokyo y el Reating Game de Sairaorg, de hecho, esta historia estaría ubicada mucho más allá en el futuro, tan en el futuro que la humanidad evolucionó a como la conocen Deku y sus compañeros, tal vez no me he dado a entender bien con la época en que está ubicada... pero esperó que esto te lo haya aclarado. ;)

 **Dcfer** : Creo que eso lo sabíamos todos, jajaja pero gracias por comentar. ;)

 **P.d. Eso es todo por ahora, si alguien gusta comentar, adelante, y si no, también está bien, yo sé que están ahí.**

 **Por cierto, no saben lo difícil que me resultó escribir combates, nunca lo había hecho y me resultó divertido, pero es difícil equilibrar a los personajes, principalmente porque en dxd todos son nivel dios o casi y en BNHA no dejan de ser humanos, no tienen tanto poder. :P**

 **Bye!**


	6. Combates (parte 2)

**Disclaimer : Obviamente ninguno de los personajes es mío, corresponden a sus respectivos autores, sólo la historia y la ocurrencia de juntarlos es mía. Por cierto, este fanfic puede contener spoilers de ambos, del manga de BNHA hasta su último capítulo y de las novelas ligeras de Dxd hasta su volumen 18.**

 **Capítulo 5: Combates (parte 2)**

—Los siguientes serán Zenovia vs Kirishima y Sero —anunció el profesor. Los contrincantes se posicionaron y, a diferencia de muchos de los anteriores, los tres se veían muy emocionados por pelear y descubrir que tan fuerte sería su oponente.  
En cuanto el sensei dio la señal de inicio Zenovia levantó su mano derecha y se creó un escudo en el aire como los que habían usado antes Asia y Rossewaisse, y del cual, comenzó a surgir una espada descomunalmente grande que Zenovia blandió con una mano.  
—Más vale que ataquen con todo lo que tengan, porque yo nunca me contengo en una pelea —les dijo Zenovia a Kirishima y Sero mientras apuntaba hacia ellos con la espada que había aparecido.  
Cuando Zenovía dijo esto, algunos de los demonios se lamentaron, especialmente Kiba e Issei, el cual dijo —Esperaba que Zenovia se controlara un poco, sacar la Exdurandal en un enfrentamiento de práctica en el mundo humano es un poco exagerado...  
—Lo sé, le ofrecí darle una espada común o incluso una espada demoniaca, pero no quiso, ya sabes cómo es, nunca escucha mis recomendaciones —le contesto Kiba con algo de pesar.  
En realidad, todos estaban escuchando la conversación entre Issei y Kiba, especial interés mostraban los humanos de la clase de héroe, ya que lo que esos dos comentaban auguraba cosas peligrosas.  
Kirishima endureció su cuerpo a su máxima potencia para atacar directamente a Zenovia, mientras Sero se preparaba para inmovilizarla con sus cintas y, cuando ambos corrían hacía ella, Zenovia blandió la espada en su dirección, creando una increíble explosión, tal vez incluso más grande que las explosiones de Bakugou, que dejó a ambos fuera de combate y al campo bastante destruido.  
Todos los alumnos humanos estaban sorprendidos, no podían creer cuán rápido habían sido vencidos Kirishima y Sero, con un solo movimiento por parte de Zenovia.  
—Mmm... tal vez si fui demasiado brusca... supongo que debí haber aceptado la espada que Kiba me ofrecía —reflexionaba Zenovia ahora, después de la destrucción causada y Kiba e Issei sólo se miraron con cierto pesar.

* * *

—El próximo enfrentamiento es entre Akeno vs Mineta, Ashido y Kaminari —anunció Aizawa-sensei.  
Mineta soltó un pequeño grito de felicidad, le preocupaba que lo emparejaran con Issei, el único demonio varón que quedaba y no es porque considerara que Akeno fuera a ser una oponente fácil, es sólo que prefería mil veces pelear contra una mujer tan hermosa como ella, aun, si fuera a perder.  
Los contrincantes se posicionaron en el campo y Aizawa-sensei dio la señal de inicio; los héroes mostraban un semblante muy precavido mientras que Akeno parecía impasible y relajada; en esta combinación todos los héroes contaban con ataques de largo alcance, especialmente Kaminari, quien tenía un poder sumamente destructivo y de muy largo alcance, si atacaban al mismo tiempo esperaban poder dejarla fuera de combate rápidamente.  
—Quédense atrás de mí, chicos —dijo Kaminari, si atacaba primero prácticamente él sólo podría terminar el encuentro, aunque siempre le costaba medir la energía de su quirk y su cerebro quedaba frito después de usarlo, por lo menos ahora podía dirigirlo en una dirección, antes atacaba todo a su alrededor.  
Mineta y Ashido hicieron lo que Kaminari pidió y éste estiró un brazo, apuntando hacia Akeno y de su cuerpo salió disparado un rayo de pura energía eléctrica, que dio de lleno en su objetivo, creando una explosión y una nube de polvo. Se podría decir que los héroes usaron la estrategia directa y mortal que había utilizado Zenovia en el encuentro anterior.  
—Bien hecho, Kaminari —le dijo Ashido pero éste ya tenía una cara perdida y falta de inteligencia.  
—Espero que Akeno-san no se encuentre muy lastimada... —dijo Mineta con una cara pervertida, de hecho, esperaba que su ropa hubiera sufrido grandes desgarros por la explosión, pero cuando la nube de polvo ya se había disuelto lo suficiente se pudo apreciar la figura que seguía de pie en el mismo sitio en que había estado antes del ataque.  
—No puede ser... recibió ese ataque directamente... ni siquiera le dio tiempo a defenderse—dijo Ashido con una cara de estupefacción total.  
—Ara, ara... con que electricidad, eh, una de mis especialidades —en cuanto Akeno dijo eso su rostro sereno y apacible, adquirió un cariz diferente, mucho más amenazador... inmediatamente aparecieron sus alas negras y se alzó en el aire, levantó su brazo derecho por sobre su cabeza y apareció sobre ella esa especie de escudo que ya habían usado antes los demonios y de él, surgió un relámpago que Akeno mandó directamente hacía Mineta, Ashido y Kaminari, la fuerza era tanta, que no se podía comparar con el ataque que Kaminari había hecho.  
Después de ese ataque, Aizawa-sensei dio la señal de que había terminado el encuentro, con Akeno como vencedora.

* * *

—Los siguientes son Rías vs Todoroki— anunció el profesor.  
—Rías... —dijo Issei a Rías.  
—Issei... no te preocupes, ganaré —le contestó Rías mientras tomaba su mano ligeramente, creándose alrededor de ellos cierta atmosfera de momento intimo; los demás presentes se sintieron un poco incomodos por la escena, aunque muchas de las chicas también veían esto con gran interés.  
Cuando Rías y Todoroki se posicionaron en el campo, la atmosfera era de pura concentración entre ellos y cuando se dio la señal de inicio, ninguno de los dos perdió un solo segundo en atacar al otro; increíblemente Rías tenía un poder abrumador, lleno de energía destructiva y de muy largo alcance, que podía hacer frente al poder de Todoroki con facilidad, aunque, Todoroki tampoco perdió oportunidad en usar su poder de hielo y fuego de forma impresionante y el encuentro se desarrolló entre un increíble despliegue de poder por parte de los oponentes; era tanto el poder desplegado, que casi parecía que destruirían el campo y hasta la escuela entera.  
—Ese es un gran poder para un humano... —comentaba Rossewaisse, al ver la increíble cantidad de hielo y fuego que Todoroki podía producir.  
—Si que lo es —le contestó Issei.  
Sin embargo, Rías tenía ventaja contra Todoroki, que ya parecía cansado por este combate de despliegue de energía, a diferencia de la propia Rías, que parecía poder seguir con esto por mucho más tiempo. Finalmente, Rías dio un último gran disparo hacía Todoroki, el cual, a pesar de la pared de fuego que colocó para defenderse, ésta no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para parar el ataque, el cual finalmente lo alcanzó.  
Finalmente, el profesor declaró el fin del encuentro, con Rías como la vencedora.

* * *

—Bien, los últimos en enfrentarse serán Issei vs Midoriya y Bakugou —informó el profesor.  
Deku ya se lo esperaba, de alguna forma siempre terminaba o peleando contra Kachan o peleando junto a él y, ninguna de las dos opciones era del especial agrado de Kachan, el cual lo vio con su habitual cara de desagrado y sólo le dijo —No te metas en mi camino, Deku o te mataré, yo sólo podré con este fenómeno —lo dijo apuntando a Issei,  
—Este par no parece trabajar muy bien en equipo... —le dijo Issei a Kiba.  
—Una desgracia para ellos, especialmente si su oponente eres tú —contestó Kiba con una sonrisa serena.  
Los contrincantes se posicionaron en el campo, Deku sabía que podía esperar cualquier cosa de Issei, así que pensaba ir con todo desde un principio, por otra parte, Bakugou, aunque actuara confiada y prepotentemente como siempre, era bastante bueno analizando las batallas que habían tenido sus compañeros antes y no esperaba que este encuentro fuera tan sencillo como él le había dicho a Deku; especialmente tomando en cuenta la actitud de Kiba para con Issei; el propio Kiba parecía un monstruo del combate cuerpo a cuerpo y muchos de los otros demonios tenían habilidades extraordinarias de largo alcance y todos ellos parecían estar al pendiente de Issei... debía ser alguien muy fuerte.  
En cuanto se dio la señal de inicio del combate, Issei grito —¡Boosted Gear! —y en su brazo izquierdo apreció una especie de guantelete rojo que parecía tener la forma de una garra que estaba compuesta de un material muy resistente, Deku y Bakugou apenas registraron este cambió y se lanzaron directamente hacía él, si ellos no sabían de lo que Issei era capaz ellos también contaban con esa misma ventaja, por lo que inmediatamente empezaron su ataque; desgraciadamente, como Kiba ya lo había mencionado antes, ellos no tenían un buen trabajo de equipo y Bakugou trataba de adelantar a Deku en sus ataques y Deku no sabía cómo atacar con la interferencia de Kacchan.  
—Maldito, muere —gritó Bakugou en cuanto lanzó su golpe hacia Issei, el cual estaba dirigido a explotar en su cara, pero este consiguió esquivarlo mientras lanzaba su propio puñetazo al estómago de Bakugou, el cual consiguió evitar desviando su trayectoria con una explosión. Tiene buenos reflejos... pensaron ambos.  
Por otra parte, Deku aprovechó el momento para lanzar una patada hacía el rostro de Issei, pero este levantó su brazo izquierdo y la paró. Deku casi no se lo podía creer, cierto es que esa patada no era un cien por ciento del poder que guardaba el One for All y tampoco era un cien por ciento del poder que él podía manejar, principalmente porque este era sólo un combate de prueba y tampoco quería herir a Issei de gravedad, pero, paró su patada sin prácticamente mucho esfuerzo y eso sí que lo sorprendió.  
Bakugou, por otra parte, se estaba encabronando cada vez más, sabía que sus deducciones no podían ser equivocadas y, si bien este combate no era tan simple de sobrellevar, no era para nada lo que él esperaba de este sujeto, sentía que los estaba subestimando.  
Issei estaba sobrellevando el combate cuerpo a cuerpo a duras penas, ambos muchachos eran buenos en ello, Deku con sus patadas cargadas de una fuerza abrumadora, seguro que si alguna de ellas lo impactaba directamente le haría bastante daño y Bakugou, con sus puños cargados de explosiones impresionantes y unos reflejos especialmente rápidos, ambos eran bastante hábiles en sus propios estilos, aunque definitivamente la nula cooperación que tenían le daba una ligera oportunidad en esta forma, aunque él no resistiría más así... bien, pasaría al siguiente nivel, no pensaba usarlo en un combate de prueba como éste, pero estos muchachos tenían demasiada fuerza para seguir peleando así.  
—Son fuertes, me alegra saber que hay humanos tan fuertes dispuestos a convertirse en héroes —les dijo Issei —sin embargo... yo también soy fuerte, supongo que los subestimé.  
—¡Maldito!, sabía que te estabas conteniendo, ven con todo a por nosotros o te mataré —le gritaba Bakugou enfurecido.  
—Así que esto no es todo su poder... ya lo suponía yo también... —dijo Deku.  
—Bien, ese es un gran espíritu de pelea, conozco a alguien a quien le encantaría esa actitud... pero bueno, continuemos, ahora si en serio. ¡Balance Breaker, Boosted Gear Scale Male! —Issei gritó y un resplandor intenso cubrió su cuerpo por completo, un segundo después portaba una impresionante armadura roja que parecía hecha del mismo material del que estaba hecho el guantelete que portaba antes; tenía una composición anatómica impresionante, con piernas largas y fuertes, pecho ancho y reforzado, al igual que sus brazos, junto con un casco que tenía una mirada amenazante, así como también una larga y fuerte cola que terminaba como un arpón.  
—Bien, peleemos —les dijo Issei —Y más vale que está vez, si lo demos todo  
Deku y Bakugou se lanzaron contra él lo más rápido que pudieron, pero esta vez Issei no intentó siquiera moverse para evitar recibir sus golpes de lleno, simplemente permaneció en su sitio y recibió la patada de Deku y la explosión de Bakugou, ambos poderes colisionando en contra del mismo sujeto crearon una gran explosión y una nube de polvo y fuego enorme, que sorprendió a sus compañeros.  
De entre el fuego creado antes, salía tranquilamente Issei, sin un solo rasguño hecho en su armadura, el cual les dijo —Vamos, chicos, ¿eso es todo lo que tienen?  
Ambos, Deku y Bakugou se lanzaron de nuevo contra él y empezaron una lluvia de golpes, finalmente coordinados, de la cual Issei apenas y se defendía.  
—Imposible... no le hacemos nada... —dijo Deku con una cara descompuesta por el asombro.  
—Este no es el maldito momento para sorprenderse... —le contesto Bakugou con furia.  
—Bien, creo que entonces yo atacaré —dijo Issei y extendió sus alas, que ahora no eran negras sino rojas como el resto de su armadura y voló directo hacía ellos a gran velocidad, empezando un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo con ambos jóvenes, del cual ellos apenas y lograban defenderse. Finalmente, en una última jugada por parte de ambos héroes, se vieron sólo un segundo a los ojos y entendieron que no se iban a dejar vencer, aunque este fuera sólo un combate de prueba, e irían con todo su poder.  
El ataque combinado de ambos muchachos fue increíblemente destructivo, tanto que muchos de sus compañeros salieron disparados por la fuerza. Aizawa-sensei declaró que el tiempo se había acabado y mientras se asentaba el humo y el polvo, los alumnos estaban a la expectativa. Finalmente, se pudieron distinguir a los contrincantes, Issei seguía con la armadura puesta, visiblemente intacto después de semejante poder, por otra parte, Deku y Bakugou estaban en el suelo, con varias heridas visibles.  
—El ganador de este encuentro es Issei —declaró el profesor —Bien, con esto hemos terminado las pruebas de hoy... —informó a la clase Aizawa-sensei, pero entonces se dirigió a Rías directamente —el informe que se me entregó con respecto a ustedes y sus habilidades era bastante... impresionante, por decir lo menos, por lo que decidí que esta era la mejor actividad que podíamos hacer para medir el nivel y habilidades, y poder empezar a planear la forma en que trabajaremos el entrenamiento de los estudiantes, espero que la división de los equipos no los haya ofendido.  
—Claro que no nos ha ofendido, yo también creí que era una buena forma de empezar el entrenamiento, con lo que he visto se me han ocurrido algunas ideas que quisiera proponerle para futuras prácticas.  
Esta conversación era muy rara, pensaban los alumnos humanos, ¿desde cuándo Aizawa-sensei daba explicaciones a nadie de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer con su clase? Claro que ambos se dieron cuenta de la duda creciente en los alumnos, por lo que el profesor decidió que era mejor aclarar algunos puntos esenciales de este plan de integración.  
—Bien, hay algo que debo aclarar con ustedes —se dirigía esencialmente a los alumnos humanos —si bien sus nuevos compañeros compartirán con ustedes las clases y también vivirán en Heights Alliance, en esencia, su tarea aquí es compartir su cultura con nosotros ya que, como creo que ya lo habrán notado, todos ellos cuentan con grandes habilidades físicas y de combate, y eso es porque, en el inframundo, el equipo Gremory es considerado una vanguardia de elite —esto impresionó a la mayoría, pero, ¿qué es lo que esta relevación implicaba? —En otras palabras, si lo comparamos con el mundo humano, ellos serían considerados héroes profesionales, y no sólo eso, son un consolidado equipo de héroes profesionales, por lo que los estarán ayudando en sus entrenamientos y les darán asesoría acerca de cómo gestionar el trabajar en equipos de profesionales.  
Esta era una situación sumamente inesperada para los alumnos de la clase de héroe, a algunos les emocionaba la perspectiva a otros no les agradaba tanto la idea, pero, definitivamente esto haría a los humanos y los demonios compartir muchas, muchísimas experiencias juntos.

* * *

 **Holi! Yo otra vez, la persona que escribe esta historia, está vez no tarde tanto en actualizar, creo. :D**

 **Ronaldc v2** : Mmm... esta historia no se encuentra exactamente ubicada en algún tomo de las novelas ligeras, yo tomo en cuenta la mitología de Dxd hasta el volumen 18 (lol, principalmente porque no me he acabado de leer las novelas ligeras) y para tratar de equilibrar los poderes de los personajes, porque el Issei de los últimos volumenes está muy OP para esta historia, por lo que creo que con respecto a esta historia, más bien diría que es como una línea alternativa (?) Y tomaré en cuenta lo de la pelea de Issei vs Deku y Bakugou para futuros encuentros ;)

 **Lucas Rubio Catalan** : Eso intento, de verdad, lo más rápido que puedo. ;)

 **P.d. Fue divertido escribir a Bakugou, creo que ha sido el más fácil de escribir hasta ahora. Y como siempre, si comentan me hacen muy feliz pero, si guardan silencio pues también está bien, yo sé que están ahí.**  
 **Bye!**


End file.
